


Cole! That's the wrong side!

by Aquamalime



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Multi, Out of Character?, Zane only popped up briefly at the end, dumb boys, fluff?, i still dunno how to tag, just ninjas being ninjas, probably, the tape part is a big mood because it happened to me, wholesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamalime/pseuds/Aquamalime
Summary: Jay and Cole are just trying to D.I.Y but then they found out something shocking about their teammate.
Relationships: Cole & Zane (Ninjago), Cole/Jay Walker, Jay Walker & Zane, Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago), Nya/P.I.X.A.L/Skylor, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Kudos: 36





	Cole! That's the wrong side!

“So Jay? What do you need help with?” Cole questioned the brunet who was tinkering with some scrap metal.

“Oh! Cole! I honestly just wanted some company but I also appreciate the help!” Jay grinned, gesturing for Cole to sit down beside him.

“Oh! I know what we can do together! It’ll be really boring for you if you just watch me work! Sooo let’s do some diy stuff together!” Jay grinned, looking like a kid in a candy store. Well technically he would act like a kid in a candy store but that’s not the point! 

”What diy do you suggest we do then?” Cole questioned, looking at the male with a smirk. “Oh psh that’s easy! We can do uh… I don’t...know?” Jay grinned but trailed off and gave a sheepish smile after he fished, rubbing the nape of his neck and grinning shyly at Cole.

Cole rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s statement and smiled.

“e… ole- COLEEEEEEEE!! Are you in there? He-llo-o!” 

Cole blinked when he saw a hand waving in front of his eyes. “Jeez! Finally! Took you long enough.” Jay huffed, crossing his arms and sitting back down.

“Oh. Did i zone out?” Cole asked, looking at Jay even though he already knew that he did in fact, zoned out.

“You didn’t even hear anything I said! Of course you zoned out!” Jay whined, “If you were bored then you could’ve just told me!”

“Why isn’t Nya here? I mean.. I was just wondering because you both are always doing these kinda things together.” Cole asked, fiddling with his hands and biting his lip.

“Oh. She said that she’s busy with things.-” Jay shrugged. “- but you know what i think?” Jay asked coyly, intertwining his and Cole’s fingers together and smiled.

“What..?” Cole hummed, looking at their intertwined fingers before looking back at the brunet. 

“I think she and a certain someone are on a date~” Jay grinned. “You know who I’m talking about right?” 

Cole smiled inwardly at his boyfriend’s cheekiness and chuckled, “I’m not sure~”. Jay’s grin widened even more. “I mean.. I haven’t seen a certain nindroid around~” Cole raised a brow and sighed. “Oh jaybird.. You clearly missed the way that she always goes to a certain noodle house~?”.

The two boys looked at each other and huffed. 

“Coleeeee! Tape!!” Jay said out of the blue and Cole looked over at the lightning ninja’s hand and saw him holding something together. “Oh where’s the tape?” Cole asked and looked around the workshop/room which made Jay giggle. 

“It’s in your hand silly!” Jay grinned, eyes darting to Cole’s hand. Cole followed his gaze and sure enough, the roll of tape was sitting on his palm. “How did that-” Cole cut himself off when he noticed the cheeky grin Jay gave him and put two and two together.

“When did you?” Cole stumbled, looking flabbergasted. Jay tried to stifle his laughter but burst out into a fit of laughter.

“I-I’m...I’m sorry! Your reaction was priceless!” Jay giggled, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. Cole huffed and pushed Jay, making the latter fall onto the floor. 

“Ow!! That hurts you know!” Jay huffed but Cole could tell that Jay wasn’t mad by the big grin that adorned his face. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” Cole said but the look on his face told the other that he wasn’t sorry at all. 

“Oh yeah! The tape!.. Hold on a sec!” Jay hummed, nimble hands twisting and turning a wire before holding it up for Cole to tape down. 

Cole smiled and sniped the tape before taping the wire down.

….

….

“Uh Cole?” Jay murmured, looking at Cole who’s concentrating on the tape.

….

….

“Why isn't it sticking?” Cole hummed out in confusion, his bushy eyebrows furrowing in concentration and confusion. His statement made Jay let out another giggle before he eventually settled down.

“What?” Cole asked, looking at Jay with a raised brow. “Cole! That’s the wrong side!” Jay giggled, making Cole’s face flush with embarrassment.

Cole turned the tape around and stuck it on the wire before handing it back to Jay. “It’s like that was your first time using tape!” Jay laughed, nudging Cole with his elbow.

“I have! In my defense, the tape wasn’t that sticky! How was I supposed to know that !” Cole huffed, crossing his arms. 

Jay grinned and handed Cole a...rose? “A rose?” Cole asked, looking at the small makeshift rose in his arms. “Yep! It’s for you ya goofhead!” Jay smiled, leaning against Cole.

“When did you-” “Just now!” Jay cut him off and grinned. Cole smiled and kissed Jay’s forehead. “Thank you.” 

“No problemo bud! Also you missed~” Jay hummed, batting his eyelashes at Cole and giving a flirtatious smile. Cole chuckled and leaned down to give Jay the kiss he wanted when..

“OH MY GOD!! I THINK THAT NYA, PIXAL, AND SKYLOR ARE DATING!!!” Jay suddenly yelled, looking at Cole with wide eyes. Cole flinched and tried to process what Jay just said. 

“Yeah? And- OH MY GOD YOU’RE RIGHT!” Cole gaped, the two of them looking at each other with wide eyes.

“Who’s right?” They heard a robotic voice from behind them. The both of them whipped their head towards the voice and saw Zane standing in the doorway with a confused look. 

The two males looked at each other before nodding slowly. Zane arched a brow at him but remained silent, waiting for Jay or Cole to answer. 

“You wouldn’t believe what Me and Cole-”

“Cole and I.”

“-Cole and I.. just found out!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second fanfic here! Cole is a mood in this one because i also taped it down on the wrong side lol. Stay tuned for more random stuff i guess.


End file.
